Best Friend
by Mistress.Of.Black
Summary: He was searching for the ring. The one he was going to give to Sakura to make her his forever. Instead, he found out that his mother likes to spy on him. AU. Read and Review!


Sasuke cursed as an old cassette fell on his wrist and bounced to the ground. He rubbed his wrist, and picked up the cassette. It was labeled "Sasuke's Years in Grade School." Along with the cassette, he found two others labeled, "Sasuke's Highschool Years" and "Sasuke's College Years." This obviously had to be his mother, he mused. Curious to see what was in the recordings, he took the cassettes and went into the living room. _Good, _he thought, _no one is here. _However, he was waiting for Sakura..._It'll be quick,_ he promised himself.

He put the first recording in, watching as a 10 year old version of him was swinging one of his best friends, Sakura Haruno.

"_Come on, higher Sasuke-kun!" a ten-year old Sakura shouted. Sasuke grunted. _

_He pushed harder, and she closed her eyes. He watched as she laughed, sounding so sweet and innocent. Her odd, wavy pink hair was blowing with the breeze. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell how they looked ever since he laid his eyes upon her._

_Soon, her laughter stopped. She opened her beautiful eyes, and tilted her head questionably. "Sasuke-kun?" she smiled. "Go on the next swing, so you could fly!" she said. He faced her with a blank expression, but went on the next swing anyway. "People can't fly," he stated. She giggled, "Of course they can, Sasuke-kun. I want to fly! Will you fly with me, Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her and smirked. "Sure, who else is going to keep you out of trouble?"_

He smirked. Of course he remembered this. On this day, she had claimed that people could fly. As he watched himself and Sakura jump off the swings, he unconsciously smiled. _She looks so adorable, _he mused. The scene changed and he watched himself help Sakura bake cookies for their annual family dinner.

"_No, you have to put the butter with the flour!" a 12-year-old Sakura said exasperatedly. _

"_Hn." He concentrated in stirring the butter, flower, and brown sugar. He didn't even know why he agreed to this in the first place._

"_That's not a word, Sasuke-kun. You have to speak words, or I'll punch you."_

"_I'm not scared of you."_

"_Really?"_

_He gulped, "yes."_

_He knew he answered incorrectly when he felt something sticky on his head. Sakura just cracked two eggs on his hair. He glared at her, but she seemed unaffected. _

"_The eggs match your hairstyle Sasuke-kun!" she laughed._

_He growled and took some of the flour and threw it at her face. She blinked and started spewing out flour from her mouth and smirked. He knew that smirk, it was time to run._

_Before he could get out of this mess, she threw the two sticks of butter at his clothes. One stick landed on his shirt, while the other landed on his pants. He heard her laughing from behind him and scowled. Oh? She wants to play, does she? Well, this is war. _

_After an hour, Sasuke found himself and Sakura covered in all of the cookie ingredients. The kitchen was a mess. There was butter, sugar, flour, and chocolate chips everywhere! His mother was going to be so mad!_

_All of a sudden, Sakura was laughing. She was laughing so hard, she started crying._

"_What's so funny?" he pouted. _

_She turned to him, "Sasuke-kun, we look like real cookie monsters! You have to admit it, this was so much fun!" she smiled._

_Sakura nudged him and he started laughing along with her. _

Sasuke chuckled. He remembered when his older brother Itachi found them. Itachi had started to laugh causing both of their mothers to run into the kitchen. He remembered at being shocked when both of their mothers laughed and took pictures. Sakura had convinced him to stay in his messy clothes and they ate dinner messily.

He decided to take the cassette out, and put the second one in. Again, he sat himself on his couch and stared at the screen. The scene changed into Sakura in her bedroom. She was crying.

"_Sakura..?" he said._

"_Sasuke-kun…?" she whispered._

_He growled. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her cheeks were red. Her hair was down, in its normal straight silkiness. She was in her pajamas surrounded by a box of tissues. She still looked like an angel to him. _

_He came in through her window, carrying ice cream and chocolate. _

"_You know, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata offered to stay the night. They're coming soon."_

"_Tell them to go away," he said gruffly. "I'm staying with you tonight."_

"_You don't have to Sasuke-kun it's-"_

"_Shut up."_

"…_Sasuke-kun!"_

_He threw the ice cream on the bed along with the plastic spoons. He motioned for her to move over and placed himself on the bed. He handed her a plastic spoon and shoved containers of mint chocolate-chip and cookie dough ice cream in her hands. They leaned back on her bed frame, as Sakura put her head on his shoulder._

"_Thanks Sasuke-kun," she smiled softly._

"_Hn," he stared at her._

_As they ate their ice cream, they talked about anything and everything. They talked about school, family, friends, everyone. Soon, Sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled unconsciously. He felt his eyes droop and fell asleep on her too._

"_SAKURA! I'm here, what's the damage?," Ino stopped yelling. _

"_Shhh, Ino. Look at them," Tenten whispered._

"_T-t-hey l-look s-so a-d-dorable!" Hinata cooed._

_Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stared at them for a little longer. Then, Ino took pictures and Tenten brought out her cellphone to make a video, and Hinata smiled knowingly._

Sasuke blankly stared at the screen for awhile. He decided that Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are evil. Actually, all of his girlfriend's friends are evil. He already knew it before, but scowled nonetheless.

The scene changed to senior year. It was a cold day in January, back when everyone received their college acceptances.

_Sasuke looked at the sheet of his paper in his hands. He couldn't believe he got into Stanford University for Business with a full scholarship! His father had yet to come, but he couldn't wait to tell him! His mother and Itachi were thrilled!_

_He was supposed to meet Sakura at his backyard to tell him where she got into-_

"_Sasuke-kun!" she yelled._

"_I'm here," he yelled back._

_She came running to him at such speed, that by the time he stood up, he was back on the ground again. She hugged the daylights out of him, mumbling incoherent words._

"_Words, Sakura, words. Speak words," he murmured, rubbing circles on her back. He felt her shift and stood up with her._

"_Sasuke-kun! I got into Cornell with a full scholarship for pre-med! Cornell! CORNELL!" she said excitedly._

"_Wow, Sakura. Congratulations," he smirked._

"_Thank you! And I heard you got into Stanford!" she stated, hugging him tight._

_He sighed. She would be living in New York, and he would be living in California. _

"_Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_Aa," he continued hugging her._

He stared at the screen with a blank expression. He remembered that day; he was so upset he didn't go to school the day after. Sure, he was turning 18 that year, but when it came to not seeing Sakura he acted like a kid.

He took the previous cassette and put the last one into the VCR. He stared at the screen intently. The scene had changed to his first semester in university. He was skyping with Sakura.

"_Sakura," he said curtly._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she smiled brightly. _

"_How's it going?"_

"_It's great Sasuke-kun! The campus is huge, the dorm is so, so, so pretty! You know, some of your brothers' friends go here? Remember Konan?! She's awesome! Aaaaannndddddd, Tsunade gives me extra courses that are helping me advance in my medical studies, so-"_

"_Slow down Sakura," he chuckled._

"_But, but I have so much to tell you!" she pouted._

_He stared at the screen and motioned for her to go on. They spoke about their different professors, friends, downs, campuses, etc._

"_SAKURA! There's something in the mail for you!" Konan yelled._

"_Mmmmkay. Let me see, excuse me Sasuke-kun." _

_He nodded his head in acknowledgment. _

_He watched through his laptop as she carefully opened the package that he sent. He watched her intently stare at the box full of pictures, toys from their childhood, and memoirs he put into the box. She laughed and smiled at some of the pictures, and sometimes even gasped and yelled, "I REMEMBER THIS!" She faced the screen again and stared at him._

"_Sasuke-kun, you are so sweet! I miss you so, so, so, much!" she stated and opened her arms out for a virtual hug._

"_Sakura, no!" he said._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she pouted. _

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes, or I will tell Konan about the time you and Naruto were forced to run around naked around the mall and how you-" _

"_...Okay…"_

_He held out his arms out as if he was hugging her. He even heard Konan cackling evilly in the background. He sighed. _

"_Mwah," Sakura giggled, blowing him a kiss. _

"_No!" he growled._

"_Fiiiiiiiiineee."_

Sasuke stared at the screen. Konan still teased him for that. He still needed to get revenge on her for that. The scene changed to him at Sakura's dorm. He was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

He remembered this. This was actually a couple days after they talked to each other on skype. He decided that he had to see her soon, so he bought a plane ticket to New York, and went to visit her.

_Sasuke stared around the room. It was so Sakura. It was filled with things from their childhood such as toys, cards, gifts, etc. The pictures he had sent and more were placed around the walls._

_There were medical textbooks all over her bed and desk, along with various books, notebooks, and pens. She was usually neat, except for the massive amount of books, her room was tidy._

_He walked up to the desk and saw the different pictures scattered around everywhere. He looked at the pile that only had pictures of him and Sakura. _

_There was one when he was swinging with Sakura back when he was 10 years old. There were several pictures of the time they baked cookies together. There was another one of them at the talent show in freshman year, where he and Sakura won for singing. Sakura had forced him to sing or she said that she wouldn't talk to him for a month! He scowled at the memory. _

_He picked up the picture that was at the bottom. It was the picture of him and Sakura at prom in the rain. Their prom was actually held outside, and Sakura was looked so happy._

_They had won Prom King and Queen, and were dancing. She still looked beautiful with her pretty hair sticking to her head along with the crown. Her dress was glued to her like a second skin, a beautiful apple green that matched her eyes. She was smiling up at him. _

_He was holding her and was smirking down at her. In the background, he could see all of his friends cheering them on. _

"_Sasuke-kun…?" she said breathlessly. _

Sasuke paused the scene and got up from the sofa. As he turned around, he saw Sakura leaning against the door frame, with cute smile on her face.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"Old cassettes," he stated as wrapped his arms around her. She giggled as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Really? Of what?"

"Me and you."

"Really now?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to dinner?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because, what?"

He could tell she was getting annoyed. He smirked.

"Because you're annoying," he stated.

"I know I'm annoying Sasuke-kun, but that-," he cut her off.

"Marry me," he said softly and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He took out the small box from the back of his pocket and placed the ring on her finger.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun," she smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

He sighed. He's been waiting for two years ever since they started dating after the first semester in college. They were 20, but he loved her too much to let her go.

"I love you," he whispered. He looked at her as her eyes widened and a huge smile spread on her face.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He tightened his arms around her waist and stroked her hair.

"Sasuke-kun, could we watch the videos?" she murmured.

"Hn."

He gathered the rest of the cassettes and sat down on the sofa with Sakura next to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she placed her head on his shoulder. He sighed contently.

They spent the rest of the night watching the old videos and reminiscing their childhood. They didn't even notice their mothers watching and giggling quietly as they recorded them.


End file.
